marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stakar Ogord (Earth-691)
| CurrentAlias = Starhawk | Aliases = Stakar of the House of Ogord, "One Who Knows", "the Light", "the Giver of Light", "Hadji", Stakar Vaughn | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; Formerly , (honorary), (honorary) | Relatives = Wendell Vaughn (father, deceased); Kismet (mother) ; Aleta of the House of Ogord (adoptive sister/ex-wife); Tara, Sita (daughters, deceased); John (son, deceased); Ogord (adoptive father/ex-father-in-law); Salaan (adoptive mother/ex-mother-in-law); Vaughn family, many unidentified adopted relatives through Earth-691 and other realities | Universe = Earth-691 | BaseOfOperations = Starship Captain America II; formerly Arcturus IV, asteroid base | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Arcturan | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Archaeologist | Education = Unrevealed, includes vast accumulated knowledge from centuries of study and having relived countless variations on his own life through a series of time loops | Origin = Mutant (Half Human/half artificial human) empowered by the Hawk God | PlaceOfBirth = Vesper | Creators = Steve Gerber; Sal Buscema | First = Defenders #27 | HistoryText = Origin When Earth was attacked during the War of the Worlds in June 2001, the superhero Quasar rescued Kismet, pregnant with his child, and brought her to the monastery planet Vesper. Quasar was killed on his way back to Earth. As soon as Kismet gave birth,Kismet discovered she was pregnant while the war was in progress, presumably in July 2001. Therefore, she apparently gave birth to Stakar in late 2001 or early 2002 her son was kidnapped by the evil creature Era and deposited on Arcturus IV. He was found by Ogord of the Reavers, who raised him as his own and named him Stakar. At some point in his life, Stakar's adult mind was sent back in time and possessed his infant self. This cycle repeated many times, causing Stakar to live his life over and over. Stakar grew up on Arcturus IV. He was a pacifist and a great disappointment to his adoptive family. He took an interest in archaeology. Due to an accident, he was merged with Aleta Ogord and became Starhawk. They fled Ogord, married and had children. After they were reemerged, Stakar left their home and joined the Guardians of the Galaxy, helping to drive the Badoon off Earth. When the Guardians found themselves unable to fit into postwar civilian life, Starhawk led them on a mission to explore space. During this time, he and Aleta fought for control of their common body, as she was trying to get him to return to their children who were in danger. Even as he kept making changes to his life, his memories seemed to change. Although he enjoyed being part of the Guardians, he seemed to only be concerned with himself. He forcibly re-merged with Aleta to keep himself alive, however, Aleta eventually overpowered him and separated herself once again. | Powers = * The true extent of Starhawk's powers is unknown, but they are said to be immense in nature. He has an incredibly long lifespan, possibly inherited from his mother or due to his empowerment by the Hawk God: ** Superhuman Strength: Stakar at times has demonstrated the capacity for superhuman strength. When he and Aleta were merged, Starhawk could tap her solid-light powers to reinforce his own light-based body, increasing his relative strength and durability. He became strong enough to battle Thor hand-to-hand for a short period. ** Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great size, Stakar can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Stakar body grants him unlimited stamina and is, therefore, immune to fatigue. ** Superhuman Durability: Stakar's bodily tissues are much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. Stakar is highly resistant to penetration wounds, even from high caliber machine gun shells. He can also withstand tremendous impact forces, such as falling from great heights or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, without being hurt. ** Superhuman Agility: Stakar's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are at levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Stakar's reflexes are similarly superior to those of the finest human athlete. ** Immortality: For all intents and purposes, Stakar is functionally immortal. Because he no longer ages and he is immune to disease and infection. This same energy sustains his physical vitality far more efficiently than the biochemical process that sustains ordinary human life. ** Light Manipulation: Starhawk can manipulate light to create concussive force blasts of photonic energy, heat, and solid-light constructs. By tapping into Aleta's powers (when merged with her), he can also generate solid constructs of light; it is unknown if he can do so since their separation. ** Flight: Surrounding himself with intermingled photons and anti-gravitons, Starhawk can fly at great speeds, even exceeding the speed of light (although he never does so within a planetary atmosphere). He can fly at even greater speeds with his solar sails, a set of retractable glider wings which are part of his suit. Harnessing light waves and photonic particles from solar winds to augment his powers, they make his flights easier and faster ** Enhanced Senses: His natural senses, especially eyesight, are enhanced to a superhuman degree; in addition, his powers give him extrasensory sensitivity to energy patterns and fluctuations in his environment, and he can track energy trails across intergalactic distances. ** Precognition: He seemingly has precognition, designating himself as "One-Who-Knows", but this is actually an effect of remembering what happened in his previous life cycle. However, due to Starhawk's efforts to change events for the better in each cycle, as well as the manipulations of beings with greater understanding of the universe such as Mephisto, these memories can become unreliable; the overall thrust of events may be the same, but vital details might differ from his previous incarnation. ** Darkness Manipulation: When he forced Aleta to re-merge with him after their second separation, Starhawk's power changed from light to dark, and he was able to create constructs out of solid darkness, and fire blasts of shadowy force. | Abilities = * Archaeology: Stakar has knowledge of the archaeology of the planet Arcturus IV. He also has extensive knowledge of various civilizations throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. | Strength = | Equipment = * Starhawk's Suit: His suit is made of alien materials, including a retracting transparent face mask and life support system, and retractable solar wind collector wings. | Transportation = USS Captain America, Drydock, Freedom's Lady, USS Captain America II | Weapons = | Notes = Valentino had initially decided to call him Shadowhawk, but Tom DeFalco convinced him to save the name for a brand new character. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Starhawk (comics) | Marvel = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Flight Category:Vaughn Family Category:Precogs Category:Honorary Avengers Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties Category:Honorary Defenders Category:Unknown Origin Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Adam Warlock's Family Category:Ogord Family